


Caged Hearts || On hold ||

by MukeSinner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaOmegaAction, BoyxBoy, F/F, Fanfiction, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Riding, Smut, UntamedLove, analsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukeSinner/pseuds/MukeSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future can either be good or bad, but with Louis luck, he was born at the wrong time. In this future you are not allowed to help people lower than you, or else you will get killed with them. You can't have children with your own species either and if you do, you are imprisoned. The world is separated into two species, you're either an Alpha or an Omega. Omegas, are worthless beings, and Louis was born one. </p><p>Well for Harry, he has a really great life, and wants to become council leader. Harry was born an Alpha, but  just not any Alpha, a very dangerous, powerful one. He as well was experimented on since he was a child, for having a strength that no man has ever had. He can get very angry, and destroy everything in his path in just a blink of an eye. His father Desmond, has given him one more duty, and that is to make one more experiment, that will prove he is worthy of his father's position as the council leader.</p><p>None of them were expecting this.</p><p>Nor did they believe it would be possible.</p><p> That one experiment would make them,</p><p>fall in love.</p><p>And </p><p>That would pull them apart,</p><p>Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darla (Wattpad)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darla+%28Wattpad%29).



> Hello!!! I thought I would post this story as well! It's still a work in progress and we still have a long way to go, but I really love the story so far and I hope you all will to!! :)

From the moment Harry was born, he had been destined for greatness. He was next in line to become the council leader, but from a young age his father knew Harry was different. He was bigger, meaner and stronger than any other Alpha out there, including Des himself. People found it strange that one little boy could hold such a powerful beast inside of him, so that's when the testing begun.

Harry had been subjected to many tests, infact, he had become one of the university's favorite test subjects. They were always random tests that challenged his Alpha to see how angry they could get him, but never once had he been hurt, his father had never allowed it. But the one and only time his father, Des, wasn't able to supervise an experiment, Harry had been hurt.

He actually remembered vividly the first time he had ever experienced pain during a test and that was when he was a few months shy of his fifth birthday. His arms and legs were strapped against a chair and he had a huge, metal helmet on his head the suppressed his curls and the ability for him to move his head. He was forced to sit still, his eyes held open by this glue type substance a few of the students had used, and stare at the blank screen that would soon start flashing images.

The first few images that had popped up, came and went faster than Harry could see. That was, up until his Alpha began to rise and make his vision and hearing more clearer, then the images began to move at normal pace. Most of them were butterflies and people walking down the street, just happy images but they soon started to fade and images of Des began to pop up.

Harry's fingers had curled against the cool, metal chairs armrest as the images began to turn more gruesome, most of them involving Des lying in a pool of his own blood. Harry remembered as his lips curled, baring his canines, and a blood curdling growl had escaped past his lips.

He remembered all too well what it felt like when he struggled against the restraints, his arms and legs getting rubbed raw from the metal clamps. His alpha began freaking out, confused as to why it was caged, and then everything went white as a hot fire spread throughout Harry's body, leaving his body a shaking mess in the chair.

Almost instantly Harry's alpha had retreated, leaving a confused little boy shaking in a chair with tears pricking his eyes. Harry had stayed shaking for what seemed like forever, his head banging against the hard metal and the sharp metal clasps biting against his sensitive wrists and ankles, before he finally heard the quiet squeak of the door as it opened. He turned his head the best he could and seen a group of people walking forward, their bodies one giant blurb as they stepped in front of him.

"You did a great job Harry, your Alpha never fails to amaze us, however, since we had to use such a high power of voltage to control your Alpha, we feel the need to keep you in our trial for a little longer." One of the blobs said, her voice sounding oddly robotic to Harry.

From that day forward, Harry was constantly being put into tests to see why his Alpha was so much greater than anyone else's, but they never did come up with an answer and now, 16 years later, Harry is in his last test. One that will prove he is worthy of his father's position as the council leader. One that will prove he has what it takes to live up to his destiny as one of the most powerful Alphas the world has ever seen.

\--------------

Harry growled quietly under his breath as he once again turned in his uncomfortable plastic chair, his long legs stretching in front of him as he tried to get comfortable but nothing worked.

He clenched his hands into fists and rested them on top of his thighs as he waited impatiently for his name to be called. He hated this bloody hospital, he hated how the chemicals burned his nostrils with each breath he took and how the halls were filled with the obnoxious noise of the beeping machines.

Harry bite down on his bottom lip hard as he glanced down at his wristwatch, seeing he has already been waiting for two fucking hours. He has wasted two hours of his life and for what, to find someone he was only supposed to knock up. Harry rolled his eyes as his father's words began to play in his head, reminding him over and over again that this is what makes Harry become a true alpha.

Harry laughed bitterly and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had always had. How the fuck does knocking up an omega and leaving it alone to take care of your child, prove that you are a real alpha, that you have what it takes to one day become part of the council.

Harry shook his head in disgust and stood to his feet, taking long strides as he began to walk towards the sliding doors, towards the only thing that would grant him the freedom he needed. He was just a few feet from the door when he heard the quiet creak of the door, followed by a velvety voice. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around, his eyes landing on a short woman that was standing in the door entrance with a clipboard held to her chest.

"About bloody time." Harry growled as he walked towards her. He pushed past her and walked down the hallway, already knowing the way to the room where he was about to meet the person he was supposed to fill with his spunk and impregnate with his pups.


	2. Louis ||2||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by another girl, though she doesn't want to be tagged. Throughout this story, she will mostly write as Louis and I as Harry. :)

Everything he ever wanted was to be free; to do whatever he wanted to do, but he was a simple omega who was never going have any authority over himself no matter what sex or race he was. Since Louis was born he had been always be an orphan, because of course he was a fucking omega. Omegas are thought to be lower class, useless, not worthy of power or identity. But luckily for Louis he was adopted by a corporation called SCE standing for Science, Corporation, Experiment.

He was a lucky one, but at the same time he wasn't. You were used as an experiment, and treated like worthless garbage. He has been experimented on since he was 8. The things they did to him were horrendous. They kept him awake while they opened his stomach watching how fast he could die and revive him. He didn't understand what was their point on cutting his stomach open anyway. He could just remember tears rolling down his cheeks, life slowly and painfully reflected before his eyes. He was so young and innocent, and that only being the only memory he could recall.

Louis laid on his bed reflecting over his life, until all of a sudden his door was unlock opened. He notice it was a short middle age women in a nurse gown. He frowned and quickly sat up, waiting for her to speak to him.

"Mr. Tomlinson, Hello and greetings. My name is Jenna and I'll be assisting you into a new experiment that you're ought to accomplish and do whatever you're told to do. It requires lots of your time and you won't be alone." Jenna spoke quietly, afraid to stare at Louis cold stare.

It was no surprise too him, already knowing what was going to happen to him either way. Or did he? Louis pressed his thin lips together as he nodded, not wanting to respond back, already not trusting his own tongue; knowing he would regret whatever he would have said later.

She swallowed hard and spoke again,"Mr. Tomlinson please follow me." She said, and opened the door behind her once again, but this time wide enough for Louis to walk out.

Louis followed her like a lost puppy, and started getting nervous by the look on the woman's face even though she looked very nervous herself too. The two walked down the long lonely white hall ways, where doors stood beside them, just like Louis. Jenna walked very fast for a women her ages, as for Louis, he kind of struggled to keep up with her. They had walked up some stairs until they were met with a couple of armed men with black suites, who stood beside some elevator doors.

"Card." One of the man demanded, as he other one gave Louis a disgusted look. Louis coward behind Jenna, the nurse, who shoved out her card from her lap coat pocket, and quickly handled it to the armed man.

"Go." Once again the man demanded, pushing a red butting button beside him. Jenna grabbed Louis's arm and dragged him beside her into the small elevator. The nurse pushed the arrow pointing up, that was in front of her. Soon the elevator bounced up making Louis yelp with surprise, as he clenched into the sides of the elevator's wall.

In less than five seconds the elevator's door's opened, revealing a place where Louis has never been too, except for the room he was kept in or the basement where they did experiments to him. He notice people sitting on chairs, and saw sliding doors where people like him came in and out of.

"Follow me." Jenna, the nurse, quietly whispered. As she grabbed onto Louis shoulder, lightly pulling him with her hand. He nodded and walked out of elevator, quickly following behind her.

He felt a lump on his throat and followed the nurse into another long hall way, not even close to where Louis had made contact with. She took him through some large heavy doors which revealed other another hallway, he felt like he was an a maze, just coming in and out a of halls until they finally came on contact with the last door that had a sign on top saying 'Private room'. He froze and looked at the nurse in front of him. She gave him a sad smile and looked up towards the wall in front of them. There was a blue see-through, light up touched screen beside the door. Jenna laid her hand against it, as he stood behind her watching her intensely. The door suddenly opened up widely, revealing a very bright large room. It had a bed in the middle which was weird for Louis because nothing like that was ever used for an experiment.

"Go in and wait. I'll be back."Jenna turned around, nervously glanced at him, giving Louis a tight forced smile as she motioned him into the room

He walked in. His two feet stepping in, as the smell of bleach and alcohol flared into his nostrils. What the hell was going on? How is a bed and the sink and toilet part of the experiment?


	3. Harry ||3||

Harry walked down the sterile hallways, his loud footsteps echoing throughout the quiet hospital. He shoved his hands into his pockets and licked his bottom lip before he slipped it between his teeth, his sharp canines clasping around his plump bottom lip. He was nervous, that was obvious enough but he really didn't have anything to be nervous about. This was just another experiment, one where he would walk away without a scratch on his 'precious' little head.

Harry sneered as that revolting word rattled around in his head, that word being one his father had growled at the doctors when he found out Harry would be a part of this trial. Harry shook his head, his eyes falling onto the white tiled floor as he continued to walk forward, all too aware of the woman behind him who was radiating fear from being so close to the most 'dangerous alpha'.

"I won't bite you." Harry suddenly said, stopping in his tracks when they reached the door in which the person he would impregnate was behind. Harry smirked when he heard the nurse gulp, though he didn't say anything nor did she. Instead, she clumsily reached out her very trembling hand, pushing it firmly against the pad on the wall, as it slowly read her finger prints and all.

She smiled weakly up at Harry as the doors slowly opened up, allowing Harry to walk in before she followed, the door closing with a loud thud. Harry's eyes roamed over the room in distaste, seeing the only thing in there was a giant bed in the middle of the room, along with a toilet and sink in the corner. He was about to point out his obvious distaste on the room, up until the moment his eyes locked with icy blue ones.

Harry felt something inside of him snap, his alpha rising and causing his vision to become clearer and the wretched smell of the cleaners the hospital used to disappear. His nostrils flared as they were filled with the omegas flowery scent, the scent automatically being branded into his brain. 'MINE' his alpha growled loudly, the words rattling around in his mind. He faintly heard the nurse say something before she walked over to boy though not one word they spoke made it past the ringing in Harry's ears.

His hands curled into fists in his pockets, his crystal clear vision staying focused on the scared boys face. Every muscle in Harry's body was screaming at him, telling him to walk forward and wrap the boy up in his arms, telling him to comfort him and make him feel safe despite to crucial circumstances. Harry took a shuddering breath in and watched through slitted eyes as two giant, bulky dudes walked into the room, both of them grabbing a hold of each of the boys arms.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he watched them drag him away, his alpha growling loudly at him, telling him to go save their omega though Harry knew if he took one step forward, the doctors would know something was wrong and they would automatically change the person Harry was supposed to mate with.

"I thought you said we were going to be staying in this room for a week." Harry growled, his cold gaze landing on the scared nurse. She flinched at Harry's words and placed her hands in front of her, her thumbs fiddling with one another.

"You will be, Mr. Styles, but your father requested that the person you are to mate with is clean, well groomed, and is checked for any types of diseases." She mumbled, her wide eyed gaze focused on the blank wall behind Harry.

Before Harry could stop it, a bitter laugh bubbled up his throat and escaped past his lips. "Oh Darling, it isn't the boy you should be testing for diseases." Harry spat bitterly, the words completely true. It wasn't like Harry had any diseases, infact it was a small chance that he did considering he had spent most of his life entrapped in a metal box where numerous tests had been ran on him.

The nurse cocked her head to the side and finally made eye contact with Harry, her lips pursing. "I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Styles but it is the rules. For now though, you will be left in this room alone until the omega is finished." She spoke softly, almost cautiously as she slowly crept towards the door. Once she reached it, she gave Harry a sad look and closed it, the sound of the door being locked bouncing off the walls of the quiet room.

Harry clenched his teeth together and growled, his hands fisting in his hair as he slowly walked towards the bed. He gently set down on it and tugged on his hair, his mind racing a million miles an hour. First of all, he had no idea why his alpha had acted that way around the boy and second of all, Harry was supposed to be mating with the boy for a week straight and get him pregnant, but that wasn't necessarily the problem.... The problem, in Harry's eyes, was he had no idea if he would be able to leave the boy alone after the week was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for yet another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as I said earlier, I always love reading your feedback and if you ever have a question about the fic or myself, don't hesitate to ask. I will try to respond to each and every one of your comments as soon as I possibly can. Anywho, happy readings!! 
> 
> Xx, Cynth


	4. Nova ||4||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short and the other co-writer apologizes, but she just wanted to hurry and throw in a chapter with Nova and Leann in it. Despite it being short, I hope you all like it!
> 
> ~Cynthia

The sound of cries and pleas could be heard, as they echoed harshly against every part of the hospital. Nova's baby blue eyes widen with fear as her leg nervously bounced up and down. She turned her head slightly to the left to get a glimpse of the girl sitting on her right, she herself, was as well nervous. They both looked at each other, blue eyes starring into gray ones, lips trembling with fear. None of them spoke, none of them moved a single inch. Nova wondered how she ended up here as well, how could a young girl, so innocent, so fragile and beautiful end up in a place like this?

Tears could be seen brimming into the girl's eyes as Nova confusingly watched her. "Whats wrong??" She merely whispered, her voice sounding hoarse and weak. The girl's eyes widen as tears began to fall on her pale dark cheeks. She shook her head towards Nova, who looked so confused still.

"I'm-I'm... so-so-sorry, " she hiccuped between weeps, letting lose of her wet tears that fell on her pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry- I'm jus-st scarred, that's all." she whimpered, as she sniffed her nose in.

Nova sadly looked at her, feeling her nervousness rising up. The poor girl was just paranoid and afraid, its not like they were gonna kill them or something, it was just a simple check up. But instead of Nova replying, she grabbed the girl by her shoulder and pushed the girl closer to herself, pulling her into an embrace.

Nova could smell the fear radiating off the girl, and she suddenly felt the need to throw up, her stomach clenching and turning in an uncomfortable way. The girl slowly wrapped her arms around Nova, feeling her warmth against Nova's body settle in.

"Thanks," Replied the girl, looking up with a small smile tugging on her thick, chapped lips. Nova smiled and licked her lips, as she starred down at the girl. "My name is Leann..." She whispered against Nova's shoulder.

"I'm Nova." Nova said softly, smiling down at the fragile girl.


	5. Louis ||5||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was short, so I wanted to post the other chapter she had wrote, just to give you guys more to read. So, here it is! Enjoy!

A white bright light circulated his face, as he squinted his eyes together. Louis body was strapped into a very small bed, the belts forcing him to squirm around because they felt tight on his naked bare body. He could feel his man hood covered with some type of cloth. Red marks could be seen from his laying perspective. Like if they had scrubbed him with sand paper or something.

His eyes widen when he notice a humanoid shadow, standing at the edge of his bed. Fear reflected in his eyes, as he again began to tremble. Louis tried speaking but his mouth was covered with a plastic mouth guard, making it quite impossible to breath. What could be heard, was his gags as spit escaped from the sides of his stretched mouth. A deep chuckled echoed throughout the room.

Louis eyebrows furrowed with confusion as the unknown human walked closer to him. Slowly but very close to Louis. The light still moved around his face, as the smell of strong cologne filled his nostrils. He breathed in deeply suddenly becoming hypnotised to the smell. The smell was smelled so good it made him fell so free. It was such a comfortable feeling. 

His body began to tingle as the smell became stronger and footsteps suddenly stopped in front of Louis. He couldn't see the persons face but it was for sure a males. The man stood beside Louis bed, studying him intensely as Louis looked up wide eyed.

"Louis Tomlinson," The man said, as his finger tips touched Louis forehead, sliding down his nose, towards his chin. "Welcome." The man deeply said.

Louis eyebrows furrowed with a questioning look, as he still laid on the bed. He wanted to know who was touching his face, but he couldn't because the stupid light was basically blinding him.

"Your probably wondering why you're here but I just can't tell you." The man said with a disappointing tone.

Louis gave the man a pleading look even though he couldn't see his face. At least he should release him off of the bed, which was squeezing the air out of him.

"The only thing that I can't tell you is that your positive. So positive that you'll be asleep and you won't even notice anything. But that will be until later, either way." The man said, with a very wicked tone.

Positive? What did he mean by positive? So much started running through Louis head as he wondered who was talking to him and what they were going to do too him. He didn't even notice the lights had completely stopped moving.

"By the way.. Before you go, my name is Dr. Peters. Nothing more. You're not worth me telling you my full name." Dr. Peters had said with disgust written all over his words.

Louis felt slightly offended and hurt but he was more worried about himself, more than anything. More and more spit, dripped from the sides of his lips. He wanted to swallow but he couldn't.

"Now Louis," Dr. Peters said before doing anything else. "You will sleep." He said and grabbed a mask from beside Louis bed, bringing it closer to his face. Louis could already smell the anaesthetic, slowing swallowing him up, giving him a completely numb feeling.

His eyes became droopy, as he slowly began slipping away into a very dark place of nothingness.


	6. Harry ||6||

Harry paced the small room he was currently confined in, his black boots scuffing against the ground as a loud, warning growl built up in his raw throat and escaped past his lips. His upper lip twitched a little, his alpha threatening to bare its canines as the men stepped closer, their hands slightly above their head as if they were saying they surrendered.

"Harry, please calm down we just want to talk you to the sterile room down the hallway and get you washed up and ready for the experiment. Once you allow us to do this, you and the omega will be returned to this room together and the the experiment will start, but if you continue to be unwilling, we will be forced to tranquilize you." The nurse from before said, her small frame leaned against the door, her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she gazed warily at Harry.

Harry stopped his movement, his slitted eyes landing on the nurse, him being able to see every small pore there was on her face. When they made eye contact, the nurse flinched a little when she seen Harry's usual emerald eyes were now red, the emerald part of his eye no longer visible, and his pupils were blown. She sighed shakily and stood up straight, her hands uncrossing from over her chest and landing on her gown as she straightened it, her eyes falling down onto the white material.

"Fine. But if any of you come close to me with a needle, gun or anything I do not like, I will snap each one of your necks." Harry growled, his eyes closing for a brief moment as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, his eyes going back to normal and his alpha retreating into its usual cage. Harry internally smirked when he heard the nurses, as well as the two guards, heartbeats pick up for a split second, before they returned to their usual rhythm.

Harry inhaled deeply one last time before his eyes snapped open, his now emerald eyes focusing on the two guards, a small smile forming his plump lips. "Shall we?" He asked amusedly before he began to walk forward, pushing past both guards and the nurse. Once he was free from that confining space where the omegas scent was plastered everywhere, he felt his alpha relax, content with the fact that they were being taken to a room where they would practically be scrubbed raw before they were deemed "fit" to begin the bloody experiment.

Harry walked down the hallway, all his senses on alert as he focused on the three people that were walking behind them, their quiet whispers making it to Harry's ringing ears though he didn't bother listening to them. His eyes glanced over the signs that were by the doors as he searched for the room he was supposed to go to. Finally, after only a few seconds of walking, he came to a sudden stop when he seen the big, white, bold letters above the door that read 'Sterile room.' He huffed quietly and crossed his arms over his chest, his head turning a little as he watched the nurse, and two guards walk towards him.

"Would the three of you care to hurry?" Harry asked, a smirk tugging on his lips when he seen one of the guards roll his eyes. Harry shook his head a little and stepped back once they reached him, allowing the nurse access to the door so she could unlock it. When the faint click of it unlocking reached Harry's ears, he took a step forward and walked through the door which the nurse had pushed open.

"So, do I just get naked and you guys...." Harry began to ask, only to feel something pierce the skin on his neck. Harry growled loudly and lifted a heavy arm up to his neck, his fingers curling around the syringe before he ripped it out though it was too late. Everything began to go black, the last thing he was able to remember was a string of curse words escaping past his lips before he fell to the ground, his head bouncing against the concrete and pain spreading throughout that area before everything became completely dark, leaving Harry a crumpled mess on the floor, his arms and legs bent at odd, ungodly angles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely readers! My names Ash and I am the other co-writer for this story. I just want to say a big thank you to those of you who do read this. It means so much to us! And, if you guys have any suggestions for the story, we would love to hear them so just leave a comment down below on your thoughts about the story or any changes you think we should do. Thank you!! :)


	7. Dr. Peters ||7||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is everyone? Both me and the other author wrote this chapter because we had no idea what to write, but here it is! There is a few mistakes in it, and I apologize, but once the story is done I will be going through each of the chapters and I will edit them. :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> -Cynth

Sweat coated his forehead, a small droplet rolling down the side of his face before it dripped onto the white, papery blanket that was covering the patient. His breaths were short and ragged as he lifted a blood covered arm to his forehead, the blue material collecting the layer of sweat off his blotchy, red face.

He sighed deeply and reached for the needle that was resting on the cool, metal top that was next to the omegas bed. He clenched it tightly in his fist and took off the cap before he shakily placed it to the omegas pale skin. He clenched his teeth tightly and shoved it into the prominent, blue vein on his arm. Almost instantly, beautiful bright red liquid began to fill clear, plastic container that was connected to the needle.

"We've cut the boy open, searched every inch of his insides and have scrubbed every single inch of his skin, how much more do we have to do?" Dr. Peters growled, the sweat returning to his forehead as he gently took the needle out of the boys arm. He watched intently as blood collected on the small wound before it rolled down his arm, nobody even attempting to put a band aide on the omegas arm. He wiped it with a tissue, and decided to put it himself, the needle still on his hand.

He stopped for a moment to collect himself and angrily called a nurse to take the needle to the laboratory. She obeyed and quickly took the needle and ran out of the room without no response of what so ever.

"Call Jenna, tell her we are done. Its finish and to bring the other one in." He snapped at another nurse who was on the other side of him. She nodded, and went to the corner of the room and pushed a red button on the wall that quickly turned around to reveal another wall with a screen. She pushed a series of numbers on the screen and soon Jenna's face popped up.

"Hello?" Jenna questioned looking around the room where the omega was still placed in.

"Pardon me, but patient number two is finished and ready to go." The nurse answered nervously, not wanting to screw up as Dr. Peters looked at her with annoyance.

"Okay tell Dr. Peters in 10 minutes, we have a little problem going on." She said, and soon the screen went black.

"Don't tell me anything, I heard." He said, as he removed the bloody gloves from his sweaty hands. Throwing them inside a trash can, beside the sink in which he washed his hands until they turned red.

He soon reached down, inside his pocket retrieving a blue liquid cylinder tube, and walked towards omega's coma state body, and removed the cap of the tube, placing it on a tube holder.

He prayed inside his mind and hope the process doesn't work, and it doesn't kill the innocent boy in front of him. Even though he knew he would be rewarded a great fortune of money and of course being one of the main reasons to why this experiment worked in the first place.

"Callaghan, get me another needle." Dr. Peters looked at her, and pulled down a thin squared tablet from the operating room ceiling and placed it on top of the omega's lower region. 

He look at omega's reproductive organs and made a x-ray copy and soon a picture pop up right next to him, he look at the screen and studied it for a while. The nurse was already next to him with the needle in hand, in which he took and thanked, turning around and sticking the needle into the blue liquid.

He watched it go in, 'Remember Evan, don't be scared, be brave.' he thought to himself, turning around swiftly, asking the nurse to pull the paper like blanket up to omega's stomach. As she did, he saw his manhood come into view, he pulled the tablet on top of the omega again, but this time putting it on the hologram mode state. The x-ray of the omega reproductive organs laid on top of him, he was glad of such technology was given to him. He presided and stick the needle on the bottom of the omega's testicles and the insides beside it. The blue liquid flew in the omega and soon the whole thing was over.

The nurse went and grab Dr. Peters from the shoulders and gave him a smile, knowing the whole thing was over. "Great now we need to the next one." She said, and walked out of the room.

Soon a flood of nurses walked in pushing the omega's sleeping body out of room into another one. He was scared to what was about to await him, hearing rumors of this alpha boy who is stronger, faster than any other alpha to have roam the earth. He saw Jenna pushing another bed with a young man who didn't look older than 26, being pushed into the room, catching everyone's eye; all stopping in sync.

Well he now he was to get back to work, and it looks like this one won't be as difficult like the other one.

"Jenna, it was about time." Dr. Peters gave her a glare and watched her push the alpha towards him.

"Sorry, we had to sterilize him or else you and I would've died in a matter of seconds." Jenna sarcastically said, "Don't wanna see your pretty neck snapped would you?" she laughed, pushing the bed into the center of the room.

He didn't respond, but instead walked towards the alpha and examine his features, he looked familiar. He had the same face features like a person he knew before. "Desmond Styles." he whispered in a very low voice. Of course it was his son, he actually met the man's son when he was little for a check up. He didn't know he would be this important, however

"So this is Desmond child, right?" His brown eyes gased on Jenna's tired ones.

She nodded, "Don't screw up Peters, or else you'll pay the price with your head." She chuckled as she turned around, leaving him alone with the son of one of the most important town council leaders of England.

He swallowed hard, feeling his body go numb. His number one duty is to check him and clean him up from the inside out. He stripped the alpha naked and pushed the bed into a small closet room that would spray the alpha chemicals and make him bacteria free. He opened the door to the room and forcefully pushed the Alpha that was laying unconsciously. Dr. Peters was half way into the room, only to be interrupted by a nurse who barged into the room, basically screaming for him.

"Dr. Peters, patient two seems to have trouble breathing, and his heart is stopping!" The nurse pulled him out of the room leaving the alpha alone.

Dr. Peters walked into the room where the omega was placed him and gasped at what was in front of him, not believing his own eyes.

"Fucking hell!"


	8. Dr. Peters Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back for yet another chapter! The other co-author wrote the beginning of this chapter, and I began writing after these appear ***. Anyway, I have a quick question. I have been looking for a beta, and I can't find one, so I was wondering if any of you would like to be my beta? If so, you can contact me on here -by commenting- Or you can email me @mukesinner1224@gmail.com
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
> Xx- C

A loud gasp escaped from his lips, his eyes wide with astonishment. He could not believe what he was seeing right in front of him. Blue reflected on his eyes , because Louis body was glowing with a weird flowing color all over his body.

The omega's eyes were bloody red, and his pupils seemed to pop out every time he tried to breathe. "the medicine." Evan whispered to himself. He didn't know what to do or what the side affects were, but instead decided to put mask over the omegas nose, so it could breathe oxygen, and hoped deeply he wouldn't die. The omega's heart rate seemed to decrease now that it was breathing correctly.

"Louis." Evan said, looking down at the scared omega who eyes widen noticing that it was him. He couldn't comprehend what was happening to the omega. Evan was panicking inside his mind, he could basically feel his own heart accelerating as fast as the was omegas. He pushed the omegas body up, so he could breathe better the oxygen.

After some minutes of Louis breathing in the air he decided to remove the mask from Louis face, "Speak to me boy, how do you feel?" He questioned him, looking at Louis flushed glowing face which was fading back to it's normal skin color.

Louis opened his mouthed, but nothing seemed to come out. Again the omega tried but it only came as a whispered. Evan gave him a questioning look, his hand still behinds Louis back. The warmth radiating off of Louis back, felt good against his cold one.

"Water.." Louis croaked out, feeling his mouth dry.

Evan nodded, "Water please, some body! He needs some water!" He yelled as turned around and saw a group of nurses who were standing outside of the room, watching them from the outside window, "C'mon move your asses around. Don't just stand there like you don't have anything to do." Evan screamed, filling his blood boil with anger. He looked at Louis who had now his eyes closed, as he basically laid on Evans arm.

Loud clicking footsteps walked into the room, "Sir." The nurse said, her voice shaking with fear. Evan stared down at her angrily, taking the water from her hand, handling it to the thirsty omega.

"Go and close the door when you leave." he pointed at the door, with his finger. Quickly went out the nurse, making the doctor a little more relief. He turned around to face the omega who had his cup empty.

"Louis, again and only once I'm going to ask, how do you feel." He asked.

"I feel okay." the omega's voice came out deep, and raspy.

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously, "Does your lower region hurt?"

"My lower region?" the omega's eyes widen.

"yes." He eyed him, down there.

"Um it hurts like hell like i'm being stab a thousand times." Louis sheepishly confessed, putting his hand on under his belly button. As a pink tint showed on his pale cheeks.

The doctor smiled, it actually worked like he planned. He injected the omega eggs plus stems calls into his testicles. He looked at the omega, "Good."

"Wha-What do you mean by good, this hurt like shit! What did you do to me?" The omega angrily yelled at the doctor who stared at him with a surprised look.

He stepped forward and grab the omega by the chin, "Don't yell at me you worthless omega, I don't have to give you any fucking explanations of any kind!" He spat at him, and quickly rushed out the room, leavng the omega alone.

He cared about the omega, but that was no way for him to act like that, what kind of asshole talked to him like that. His face was flushed with anger, and everybody who looked at him as he walked down the hall way knew he was mad, and quickly bowed their heads down. He opened the door to the operating room and walked in with a couple of nurses behind him.

"Get the body, its inside the antibacterial room." He pointed at the closet like room.

"Yes sir."

*

*

After hours of cleaning and checking, Doctor Peters decided it was best to take Harry back to the room the omega and him were placed first. They would wait until he woke up to start the process, and by that time the omega would be in the room waiting for it too happen.

"Call Jenna to take him back to the room." He said to one of the nurse's and walked out of the operation room to check on the omega. He found him sleeping on the bed he was placed in as he walked inside the small room the two lads would be spending the next week in. His eyes racked over Louis body, seeing the boy skin was still slightly glowing from the affects of the serum but it was nowhere near as bad as it once was.

Dr. Peters sighed loudly and walked back through the door, deciding against waking the omega. He closed the door softly and walked down the hallway, his eyes never once straying from the tile floor even when the pale, unconscious body of the alpha was rolled passed him. He licked his bottom lip and pushed through the door to his office. He locked his door then set down on his rolling chair, his hand dragging over his sweaty, worn out face and collecting any remnants of sweat.

He sighed once again and leaned forward, his long, slim finger pressing the red button on his computer screen. The room was filled with ringing before a loud binge filled the room, a woman's face almost instantly popping up. He glanced over her face, seeing her brown eyes were sparkling and her red, lipstick stained lips were being stretched into a grin.

"You did it!" She exclaimed, clapping her small, glove covered hands together.

Dr. Peters flinched but nodded, his voice seemingly lost as well as the excitement he knew he should feel. He was happy that his serum had worked, the same serum he had spent the past three years working on. Every night and every day, non stop until it was perfected but the excitement wasn't there. He couldn't bring himself to feel it when he knew he just ruined four young peoples life's.

He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, his legs spreading apart slightly and his arms crossing tightly over his chest. "By it, Sally, do you mean ruining four children's life?" He asked bitterly, his face scrunching up in distaste as he recalled how the omega had reacted when he had first woke up.

Sally gasped quietly and moved closer to the screen, her perfectly arched eyebrows furrowing. "Evan! You just saved their lif..." Evan rolled his eyes and leaned forward, his finger pressing roughly against the screen of his computer. Sally's face disappeared before the screen went completely black, his computer beeping one last time before it shut off completely.

Evan set back in his chair and let his head fall back against the soft padding of his chair, his eyes fluttering closed and a noise sounding close to a grunt escaping past his swollen, raw lips. "Here we go." Evan breathed out when a knock was heard on his door.


	9. Harry ||8||

The first thing Harry was aware of was the burning sensation in his neck when he moved it. It took him only seconds to remember why it hurt and what had happened.

He clenched his teeth tightly together and growled, the blanket slipping from his practically naked body when he suddenly set up. His emerald eyes snapped open seconds later. Harry took a deep breath in, his heart stopping and his mind going blank as his nose was filled with the omegas flowery scent.

He quickly turned his head to the right, seeing the omega was curled up in the corner of the room, his fear filled eyes staring straight at Harry and his small, yet sharp canines were clasped around his plump bottom lip.

Harry listened closely, his ears picking up on the fast paced rhythm of the omegas heart. Harry felt his heart do a flip in his chest when he realized that the small, fragile boy was afraid of him.

"I won't hurt you." Harry said quietly though loud enough for the boy to hear. His voice was raspy and deep from it being unused for hours, the sound grinding on Harry's already shot nerves.

Harry wetted his dry bottom lip and scotted to the edge of the bed, not even caring that he was almost naked except for a thin pair of boxers that clung loosely around his waist and thighs.

The previous worry that Harry had, was now gone, all of his attention focused on the now shaking boy in the corner.

Harry planted his feet firmly on the cold ground and stood up unsteadily. He wanted nothing more then to walk forward to his omega but his scratchy, dry throat was honestly getting painful.

He walked clumsily over to the sink and turned on the water before he cupped his hands. He leaned down a little and drank the ice cold water that was filling his hands and running down the back side of his hand.

When Harry was done, he stood up straight and wiped his hands on his pants then turned off the water. He took a deep breath in and turned to face the boy, his slightly blurry eyes instantly becoming clearer when they landed on him.

Harry listened closely for a second and noticed the boys heart rate had slowen down a lot, though that's not the only change he had noticed. Harry inhaled deeply and growled a deep, throaty growl when he smelt the omegas flowery scent though it was ten times stronger then before, meaning he was turned on.

Harry felt his cock twitch, the knot that was always at the bottom of his cock began to grow some, making a tiny buldge in his boxers. "I see you trust me now." Harry said breathlessly, his eyes darkening some and a smirk falling onto his face when he noticed Louis squirm a little, most likely because of the slickness between his thighs due to him being turned on.

Harry took a few steps forward, the quiet pad of his bare feet hitting against the ground filling the room. Once he was in front of him, he crouched down a little and smiled softly when the omegas icy blue eyes came into view, rendering Harry speechless for a moment.

He shook his head clear of the previous haziness and smiled lopsidedly at the omega. "I'm Harry." He said quietly, gently thrusting his hand forward.

The blue eyed boy eyed his hand for a minute before he cautiously wrapped his small, delicate fingers around Harry's. "Louis." He spoke quietly, his eyes focused on the brown, curly hair that rested on Harry's shoulder.

Harry bit his tongue harshly to suppress the giant grin that threatened to form his lips when he heard Louis quiet, yet rough voice. "That's a lovely name." Harry said softly, his hands falling onto his knees as he continued staring at Louis, his eyes tracing over every single inch of his body as he became familiar with it.


	10. Louis ||9||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are all of you guys? I have enjoyed reading all your comments and such on both of my works, they mean a lot to me so thank you for commenting! :) I would also like to thank my wonderful beta, countrygal611. She is amazing at editing and I am so thankful to have her! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Much love, Cynth

Louis crawled beside the big white wall, terrified, feeling every bone in his body shake with fear. He was scared of the guy in front of him that laid on the big bed. Louis could hear him moving. A soft groan escaped the male's mouth as he shuffled around.

He finally, completely, sat up on his bed. Only the sheets covered the lower half of his body. Louis noticed him looking up and around the room, getting a glance of everything until his eyes made contact with his. He quickly looked down, curling in on himself even more.

He could feel the stranger studying him, feeling a sheepish sensation, which made him feel insecure. He felt his heart speed up seeing this guy act weirdly, he could feel him, his eyes burning into his skull. Louis held his head up and looked at him, his green eyes boring into Louis' blue bloodshot pair. He notice him staring more deeply, like if he was trying to read him, making Louis feel so uncomfortable.

"I won't hurt you." The male said, still laying on his bed.

He lifted his sheets moving them to the side, while slipping down from the bed, showing his bare body in front of Louis. He only wore a pare of underwear, making Louis notice that his lower regions were indeed extremely bigger than his.

Louis eyes roamed over every single once of muscle and skin the male showed. Something about the man aroused him, a sensation that he had never once experienced in his entire life. He felt a hard, painful bulge growing under his hospital gown, which seemed to only enlarge with every inch the male got closer to him.

The male stepped even closer to him, alerting Louis to back off. He wanted to run, he wanted to be alone but he didn't dare do anything. Louis felt like he was connected to the guy in a weird way, like he was something to him. He could basically feel it in his gut, and of course the sexual awakening was there as well. 

He walked closer to Louis crouching down to his size, and smiled, "I'm Harry." Harry said, extending his hand towards Louis.

Louis looked at it for a moment and soon he as well extended his hand wrapping his hand around Harry's long, cold hand, shaking it softly. It was as if he could almost feel some type of electricity run through out his body with the simple touch. 

"What is happening to me?" he thought to himself. Deciding to speak, "Louis." he mumbled, terrified of raising his voice at him, clearing not trusting his own tongue.

"That's a lovely name." Harry complemented him, letting go of his hand.

Louis felt his cheeks heat up. He smiled, and watched as Harry looked at him.

"So Louis, how's your penis doing?" Harry smirked, looking down at Louis' penis.

Louis' eyes widen when Harry questioned that, he had almost revealed his bulge to him.

"It's okay I guess." He said innocently, not really knowing what to say, covering his area with his two hands.

"I'm just kidding mate." Harry laughed, clearly just teasing Louis, causing him to blush even more.

\---

The two guys smiled at each other, essentially forgetting in the first place why they were in there. Louis either way wasn't going to know. Harry smile dropped whenever the door busted open revealing two nurses, one with light brown hair, and another one with blonde hair.

"Orders from Doctor Peters, we need to check Mr. Louis Tomlinson." They didn't even look up at them, but rather kept their eyes glued to the floor.

Louis walked towards them, entirely on his own. "That would be me." He looked at the two trembling women.

"Please change into this sir." The blonde handed Louis some simple clothes that were plain white. He walked to the back of the room and changed into a the white t-shirt, and white pants. Louis walked back too them and smiled.

"Is Harry gonna get some clothes?" He looked at Harry, who looked nearly furious, but not quite there and instead just extremely pissed.

"No. Mr. Tomlinson please take a seat on the bed." They directed him, as he sat down, quietly waiting.

They quickly check his blood pressure, his heart and even his skin. Louis remembered what had happened to him earlier that day, his skin had glown blue, burning his body up completely.

"What did Dr. Peters do to me?" he questioned the nurses. They looked at him extermely confused, completely ignoring what he said.

"We will be back in two hours." The brunette spoke up, still, however, ignoring Louis' question. They both walked out and left him alone again with Harry, who had been mostly silent.

"I'm gonna lay down, so tell me when two hours pass." He said, looking down at Harry, who was seated on the floor, as he pointed at the clock on the wall, something he had had never been taught to read.

"I'm going to lay down with you too, and of course I'll tell you." Harry said, walking towards the bed where Louis was sitting. 

Louis blushed as he got situated on the bed, feeling the bed dip down next to him. He felt Harry's arms around his tiny body, but either way he didn't really mind. He just wanted to be comfortable.


	11. Harry ||10||

Harry's arms locked firmly around Louis' body, one of his hands caressing Louis' hip and the other remaining still on top of it. He let his head fall against the pillows that were beneath his head, his heart beating faster then it should've been due to their close proximity.

He shook his head gently and sighed, the noise coming off as annoyed while he thought back to what Louis had said only moments prior. He was annoyed by the fact that Louis had such little faith in him, his alpha, but it was also refreshing to him. It was refreshing to not have every person he walked by flinch away from him or refuse to make eye contact with him because he was the most dangerous alpha in the world.

"Lou?" Harry questioned quietly, his voice just a mere whisper. He rolled his head to the side, his cheek making contact with a cool spot on the pillow. He stared at the back of the boy's head, even when he heard a quiet questioning "Yeah?" from Louis.

Harry bit his lip harshly and moved his hand a little, letting his cool, slim fingers skim over Louis bare stomach. "Do you know who I am?" Harry asked, his voice sounding very child-like and nothing like the dastardly alpha he truly was.

Louis' eyebrows furrowed, the goose bumps that had arisen on his skin from Harry's touch not disappearing, not even when he turned over so he could look at Harry properly, the alpha's arms never unwrapping from around Louis' body.

"I know that your name is Harry and that you are 21, but I don't think that's what you mean." Louis bit his lip and tilted his face up a little, his blue eyes just barely visible because of the long, thick eyelashes that framed them.

Harry's breathing had stuttered when Louis looked up at him. He felt the alpha inside him rise, a small, threatening growl escaping his curled lips as he threatened Harry, making him know that there was not to be one scratch on Louis' pale, yet perfect, skin.

"Not exactly. I mean, have you ever heard of the rumors of the most dangerous alpha, the one who terrifies every living person on this earth because of the power they possess?" He asked, flinching as he spoke of himself. Harry hated that being the most powerful alpha made him a legend, that that legacy would define him for the rest of his life.

Louis nodded softly, his mind racing when he thought back to all the scary stories he had been told by other children here. He faintly remembered that the alpha everyone was afraid of was two years younger then him. He also remembered one night, many years ago, when he had heard the alpha boy's screams echoing through the hallway his room used to be in, as he was put through numerous tests, ones very similar to the ones Louis had been put through his entire life.

But that night, Louis hadn't feared his screams, cries, and growls. Instead, he felt the pain the boy just down the hallway was feeling. He knew what it felt like to be put through those painful tests, oh, he knew all to well how much pain he had to endure in order to ensure the doctors were satisfied.

"Yeah, what about him?" Louis stared up at Harry, his own eyes tracing over every crinkle, blemish and scar covering his face before they landed back on Harry's electrifying green eyes. He noticed the faint sparkle of uncertainty that Harry had in his eyes, but the most dominant feeling Louis could pick out was disgust.

Harry inhaled shakily and shut his eyes when he had enough of Louis' blue eyes burning holes into his, and he felt as if the boy could read every single little thing there was to know about him. "What if I told you that the same alpha, was also the council leader's son and the next person in line to become the council leader?" Harry asked, his voice going low, and traces of anger laced through it.

Louis shrugged, though he was intrigued as to why Harry had brought this up. "I would say he has a very bright future?" Louis asked rather then stated. He scooted closer to Harry, his cool hands slipping in between their bodies and curling against Harry's chest in search of the heat radiating from his body.

Harry chuckled bitterly and opened his eyes, his eyes instantly locking on Louis'. "If being locked in a room with an omega as he awaits the moment the doctors tell him to fuck the boy and impregnant him with pups, then leave him to fend for himself and claim the title of the council leader is your definition of a bright future, then yeah I guess I have one." Harry spat harshly, his arms unwinding from around Louis' body.

He scooted over a little and rolled onto his back, his arms crossing over his chest and his now red eyes closing as he tried to slow down his breathing and control his alpha. He heard Louis' sharp intake of breath before he heard his heart rate pick up, the Louis' fear soon radiating from every pore on his body.

Seconds, or maybe minutes had passed before he felt the bed start to move, then dip behind his back. He jerked away from Louis when his hand tentatively brushed his shoulder. Harry jumped up from the bed and was across the room in seconds, his hands in fists at his sides and his knees were spread apart.

"Just save your breath, your two hours are up." Harry growled, a knock on the door heard only seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Louis got some insight on who Harry really is... How do you guys feel about that? Also, I would like to add that you guys can make suggestions for this story, and I will try my best to deliver something similar to what you guys. 
> 
> Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> XX-Cynth


	12. Louis ||11||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely co-author wrote this one so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I would also like to say thank you for all of your feedback! I absolutely love getting on and seeing all of you that have commented! It really means a lot to me!
> 
> Well, I hope you all have a great day!
> 
> XX-Cynthia

"In the middle of the night when the wolves come out, headed straight for your heart, like a bullet in the dark."

\---

Louis was dragged out of the room not even a few minutes prior to be stuffed in a different room which was empty and cold, hooking him up to an IV, in hopes the medicine would help his immune system function a little better. And now he was alone again.The silent sound of nothingness, was peaceful to Louis' ears. He sat on the hard hospital bed waiting for the doctor to let him go but nothing or nobody seemed to realize that the boy was still in there.

"C'mon.." he whispered, his voice raspy and broken. Louis wanted to run back into that room he shares with Harry, wanting to apologize. He was so blind.. so so blind, and so naive.

How was it that he never realized Harry was an alpha? Or that the doctors never seemed to expect him not to know anything?

"Louis..." A loud, deep voice startled him, jolting his body up off the bed.

It was Dr. Peters, who was still using his blood stained white lab coat. He stood beside the glass door, giving Louis a stern look.

"Yes?.." Louis responded, looking into the doctors dark brown eyes that seemed to hold not only secrets, but also a descreet sadness behind them.

Dr. Peters lips quirked into a smile, "You're ready to go," he said, removing the needle from Louis' hand.

"Okay.." He whispered, as stood up from his hospital bed while rubbing his sweaty palms down the front of his white t-shirt. Dr. Peters moved out of the way to let Louis pass through, and yet immediately stopped Louis at the door.

"Wait a moment. You need to take this pill, it will lower your blood pressure," the doctor stretched out his hand, as his eyes nervously flicked down to the floor.

Louis awkwardly cleared his throat, while one his sweaty hands reached out for the transparent capsule. He put it between his lips, swallowing to push it down his throat. He could feel the hard, abnormally warm pill explode as it make contact with the amino acids in his stomach.

"Let me take you back to your room with Styles, you'll wake up new and ready," he falsely smiled down at Louis whose eyes had already began to droop.

"Why-why do I fe–el weird?" He slowly questioned, words slurring slightly as his feet began to swiftly move against the cold floor.

"It's part of the pill.." Dr. Peters said. His voice sounded like a far away echo, each word only disappearing further.

Louis felt like a balloon, and he felt like he was floating around the long hall way. The lights above him started to cycle through colors that he couldn't recall seeing before, except for the one that currently appeared blue. The voices that surrounded him came as if they were part of a dream, muffled and slow. What the hell was going on with him? His breath hitched, and it felt like his body was being pulled apart.

"Am I– am I dead?..." He voiced, the noise deep and raspy, unlike his natural voice. He couldn't feel anything. He had gone entirely, unmistakably numb. 

His blurry vision made it very hard to dechiper where he was, but something caught his eye. He lifted his head up and stared into something big and bright. Louis felt as if he was going blind, but the light that had once blinded him soon turned to a round, mostly translucent blob. The way it floated in the air enthralled him, both large and bright. It was yellow, a color he knew he'd never before. He squinted his eyes shut, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Was this real, or was he in some kind of dream?

Louis was outside. He was finally out of the stupid hospital. He looked up, taking a glance of the vast bright sky, that seemed to go up forever, which only increased his intrigue in the outdoor world. His eyes roamed the beautiful forest only a few meters in front of him. He couldn't believe his own eyes. The moment his face made contact with the cold wind, he felt like he could finally breathe, breathe like the air had just been made for him.

He saw blue, he saw green, he could finally see the colors he once had dreamed of seeing. Louis could still remember every time when the scientists would feed him and others, of the way he would eavesdrop and would listen to them talk about the trees, the sky, the flowers. Everything Louis wished to see, and now he was able to see it all, in front of his very eyes, outside of the place he hadn't been allowed to venture out of. 

Louis could smell the strong pines and the rich soil beneath his feet. He giggled as he wiggled his toes on the soft, grassy ground. The comforting view was peaceful and that peace was reflected throughout his body.

He sudden felt an arm wrapped around his stomach, pushing him back all together. He smiled, turning his head slightly, and after inhaling, he knew exactly who the arm, and scent, belonged to.

"Harry, I know it's you." His eyes crinkled up with happiness.

"I know you know it's me Lou," Harry replied, placing his chin on top of Louis' head.

They both stood there, mesmerized by the beautiful view in front of them. It was perfect to the both them, leaving Louis feeling safe and complete.

"Lou?" Harry asked, sending a slight chill throughout Louis' body.

Louis turned around, wrapping his hands and arms around Harry's stomach, glancing up at him questionably.

"Yes, Harry?" He stared into Harry's worried emerald eyes.

Harry's body stiffens, "We've gotta go. Now!" He tightly took hold of Louis' arms.

"What's going on Harry?" He worriedly asked.

"I don't know," Harry responded quietly to him, pulling Louis harshly up by his arms, wanting to get the both of them closer to the woods.

Harry's eyes widen, and he growled under his breath while looking towards the flat land beside them. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, curiously looking up at him. But something took Louis off guard, leaving him confused as Harry's eyes widen in both anger and fear.

"They're coming for us! Run Louis, RUN! I have stay here to protect you!" Harry's eyes widen further, as he pushed Louis body forcefully closer to the woods beside them. It looked haunted, and it seemed like a dark place to head towards as well.

He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

Louis felt his heart sink, a sudden hard, stabbing pain coming from his chest. He thought he was going to break out in sobs right then and there. He was acting childish, but he absolutely couldn't ignore the pain, it was too intense.

The tears that had formed in his eyes started to fall onto his pale cheeks, while his cold fingers wiped the tears off his face, trying to dry away the salty tears, that seemed to come out in higher quantities than before, from his now blood shot eyes.

Fear took over him, as soon as he started to hear gun shots coming from behind Harry. Harry pushed him towards the woods. The look of his pleading eyes, made Louis' heart ache with even more pain.

"Please don't go, I need you," He mumbled. His hands trembled, his ears ringing loudly through his skull.

"Go Louis, go and don't look back.. We will see each other again, I swear." Harry's eyes filled with tears, as he yelled at Louis.

His heart raced, his heart filled with hope, the kind where you think everything is okay, that miracles come true, but they do not. The bubbly feeling he once felt had vanished now. Those bright green eyes that were once filled with happiness, were now filled fear and confusion. Louis' once bright eyes had only reflected what Harry saw.

He turned around, looking into the dark, creepy woods, studying them. The sound of the birds chirping and the cool breeze pushing into the pine trees which made a weird howling sound, which only seemed terrorize him even more.

He turned around to look at Harry one more time, with tears trickling down his flushed red face reflecting his fear and sadness. He himself started to feel his eyes water up as well, making it quite difficult for him to see past his own two feet. 

As he turned around, the sound of a gun going off rung pthrough his ears.

"Ahh!" A painful cry left Harry's mouth, as he fell to the ground, knees bent, green eyes as red as blood, pain as strong as the type you feel when someone breaks your heart.

Louis heard his Harry cry out loud. More tears started to flood his cheeks.

"RUN!" Harry croaked, his pain no where near as bad as the need he felt to keep Louis alive in the same moment.

The sky seemed to darken, while Louis felt his heart sink. Louis obeyed and ran, every once in a while choking on his own tears. By the time he thought he was far, far away, he regretted every single little mistake he had made then. 

Why did he leave Harry, he could've saved him, could've been far away from them? He slapped himself harshly, feeling the stingthat lingered on the bright red hand print marking his face. 

"Why are you so stupid?!" He yelled through tears, tugging at his hair harshly. He felt his legs began to act as dead weight, leaving him to fall painfully into the ground, wrapping his arms tightly around his body.

Like they say, "Nothing lasts forever." Which is true, Louis knew it was true. His unbearable pain, the kind that just takes over your body, seemed to numb him. The loud cries that escape his lips choked him up, and his closed eyes ran with more than enough tears, so surely there were enough to fill in a lake or maybe a small ocean.

It just didn't disappear, he couldn't just let go of the pain. He couldn't. As the minutes seemed to fly by, he felt like his emotions were lost in a void. He was confused, isolated, afraid even to move. As time still ticked by, his eyes seemed to feel heavier and he began to drift away... into darkness. The darkness you can feel in a good way.

All of a sudden his body began to shake, making him groan. The shaking was annoying his sleepy state, though he could still feel a pair of warm hands on his back.

"Louis! Louis, wake up!" A voice chimed, one he soon recognized, making him smile.

His eyes fluttered open taking notice of his surroundings. Sadly, while he was back in the same room with the only person he only deeply cared about, he had none of the freedom of his dream. 

"Harry," he voiced groggily, his eyes making eye contact with those emeralds that seemed to shine, creating a bubbly feeling inside of him.

His hands cupped Harry cheeks, running his thumb through the edges of his jaw line carefully. Harry seemed to react differently than he had assumed, his cheeks flushing red.

"Yes?" Harry responded, looking into Louis' icy blue eyes only that seemed to hypnotize him even more, making him feel... something he knows he hasn't ever felt before.

"I'm sorry." Louis painfully looked into Harry's eyes, that seemed to bore even deeper into his feelings, into his very being, than before. 

Harry breathe seemed hitched as he shook his head,"No it's okay, it's my fault for making you feel bad," he said, grabbing Louis hands, that still were resting softly on his face. "I just reacted differently, I intentionally meant it all but I didn't mean to push you away."

Louis didn't care, "I don't know you well but I hope we can get along better." he said, smiling from ear to ear as he spoke.

"You don't understand though," Harry backed off, removing Louis' warm hands from his face. "You're so naive but at the same time your just too.. I don't know, understanding." Harry replied, again pushing Louis away from him.

Louis could again feel that painful feeling both in and against his chest.

"Then explain! I'm sick and tired of you pushing me! I need to know why you act the why you act, why you seem to always be mad or just simply uncomfortable with something. I want to know why we are here!" Louis choked out. He couldn't stand this. He just couldn't. He needed to know. 

He didn't want to be here, but there was nothing he could do about it. At the least, he wanted to be comfortable with the person he had to spend his time with.

Louis grew inexplicably angry. His hands fisted together, making them paler than before. He could feel heat radiating off his flushed, pink face.

As they say, "Expect the unexpected." Before Louis could react, Harry cupped his face with his large hands, pulling him in closer to his face, green eyes locking with a blue pair. 

He felt Harry's soft lips connect with his. It was strange, at first, but soon he started to feel normal again, though his heart was racing in his chest.

Louis crashed his lips hungrily into Harry's lips, as one of his hands made it's way up to Harry's long, curly hair, softly tugging at the ends.

Harry's laid Louis' body into the large bed, refusing to remove his lips off of Louis. Louis wanted more, he wanted to feel something, the desire was intense enough it felt as if it were killing him.

"Mhh," Louis moaning between kisses, as he parted his lips, letting Harry slip his warm, sweet tongue into his mouth. 

He wanted to scream with excitement, but all of that was ruined as Harry tried removing his shirt, only to be stopped by a loud beeping that echoed throughout the room.

They both scream, pushing their hands against their ears, trying to block the screeching sound out, but it only seemed to make it hurt even more as the sound grew in volume and intensity.

Louis' eyes filled with tears, but before either of them could do a thing, everything seemed to disappear, both feeling themselves only growing weaker, and weaker. The sound grew louder still, the only way to describe it as some type of hushing, and the room seemed to move around him in perfect circles.


	13. Harry ||12||

Harry struggled against the fog that surrounded him, growls of anger escaping past his lips, though in real life, he was making small grunting noises that weren't as threatening. In his dream, which was surrounded by black fog, he was forced to watch as members of the Council drug Louis to the middle of the room before they threw him down onto his knees in front of the most important people in their world.

Harry struggled against the chains that were locked tightly around his wrists when he seen one of the guys in the red robs pick up the long, giant branding iron they used to brand an omega who broke the rules before they either sentenced them to death, or life in prison. He felt his chest fill with fear when he realized that he couldn't break the heavy chains that were now biting against the flesh of his skin as he uselessly continued to struggle against them.

A pained noise left his mouth when he and Louis finally did make eye contact, enchanting blue eyes locked with blood shot emerald eyes. It was in that moment, when he saw the fear that the younger boys eyes held, that his alpha began to rise, growing stronger with each second that ticked by.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered under his breath, looking directly at Louis before he pulled against the chains one last time, giving it everything he had. His muscles bulged and his arms and wrists scream in pain, but only seconds passed before metal pieces of the chain were flying across the room and Harry was on his feet, blood dripping from his wrists.

"Louis isn't the one at fault here." Harry growled, turning his dark, endless gaze up to his father, who was sitting in a large red chair. Desmond's dark eyes looked down at his, a sinisiter smile forming on his thin, chapped lips. He darkly chuckled, turning his head slightly to the right while putting his hand against his head.

"Oh son of mine... You had one duty. One duty," Desmond wickedly scolded Harry, who could only watch him with anger flaring through his veins. "You had time. I gave you time. You let time run out Harry." Desmond said as his piercing dark brown eyes looked into Louis' fearful ones, flickering back and forth to Harry's green ones.

"Father you left me no choice." Harry said through clenching teeth, taking his two hand, fisting them tightly as he looked at his father and the men with red robes surrounding them. He could only think about his poor Louis, how much fear he was feeling.

Desmond shook his head, watching his son tense up even more. Harry could no longer take the pressure. He could feel his alpha rise up higher and higher, feeling that accelerating feeling of adrenaline coursing through his blood. He went blank for a moment until someone's cries suddenly brought him back to reality. It was Louis.

"Harry, please, wake up." Someone sobbed, their voice feeble and weak, sending a rush of worry through Harry's body. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he came face to face with Louis, the smaller boy's blue eyes bright and rimmed with red, tears continuing to pour from his eyes and stain his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Harry croaked, slowly pressing the palm of his hand against Louis cheek, sighing deeply when he felt not only the wetness from the tears, but the warmness that was radiating off of his bright red cheeks.

"Y-You were growling in your sleep and..." Louis cut off, lifting his right arm up a little so Harry could see the dark purple, hand shaped bruise that circled his wrist. "You were holding onto me so tightly and I couldn't loosen your grip." He whispered quietly, almost ashamedly, sending a wave of guilt crashing over Harry's body, knocking the air out of him and making his eyes widen.

He, Harry Styles, had hurt the omega he was meant to mate with? He had hurt someone who had done nothing to him, someone who was more innocent that any child in the world. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry whispered, slowly looking down at his hands.

He felt like a monster. Before, when he had blacked out and hurt people, they were always people he didn't care about or people he thought deserved it, but Louis didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve to be locked up in a small room with what is considered the deadliest alpha alive as they both await the moment they get the okay to fuck for a week straight.

Slowly, Harry stands up from the bed and quietly walks across the room, his bare feet making little noises though they weren't too loud. He leaned against the wall and slowly slide down, letting his head fall between his knees as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart. He heard Louis tell him to come back to the bed and that it was okay, but nothing about this was okay.

"Just get some rest, Lou." Harry whispered, glancing up at the boy with his emerald eyes, his pupil being rimmed with red as his anger began to grow, though it was anger directed towards himself and he knew if he didn't calm down in a few minutes, the hospital would have a gaping hole in the wall and half of their staff would be dead within a blink of an eye.

As he sat there, trying to control his alpha that had already broke free from Harry's mental shield, he remembered everything that had happened, including the noise that had went off before he had blacked out. Growling loudly, his anger growing and fueling his alpha even more, Harry stood up on his feet and slowly stalked towards the camera that was placed in the upper right corner by the door. 

He looked up at it and smiled up at it, his mouth twisting and forming a dark, wicked smiled. "I'd open the door and let me talk to whoever is in charge here or..." He paused for a second, his now red eyes flaring a little and going a darker blood red, his sharp canines growing a little longer. "There will be a gaping hole in your door and I will kill each and every person who tries to get in my way." He whispered, lifting his hand up to the door and placing his fingernails on it, applying only a little pressure. 

His upper lip curled as his fingernails dug into the metal door. He slowly drug them down, the room filling with a sound similar to someone scratching a chalkboard though this one was louder and more obnoxious. He pulled his fingers out of the door and glanced at it, grinning when he seen five long, thick gashes in the door. "Or, I can simply rip the control panel off the wall," He took a step back and grabbed a hole of the control panel next to the door, the one that read hand prints. 

"It's really your choice." He said slowly, his fingers curling a little and cracking the top of the black part that surrounded the screen type thing. He stopped, however, when he heard a loud buzzing sound followed by the door popping open, revealing the nurse who had stuck him with a syringe earlier.

"They couldn't have sent someone other than you?" Harry growled, curling his hands into fists when the urge to snap her neck grew stronger with each ticking second. He rolled his eyes when she bowed her head and shook her head slowly, clearly being intimidated by him. 

Spinning around, Harry smiled softly at Louis, who was watching them, then turned around and pushed his way out of the room. His alpha began to calm down, but it still stayed alert enough that Harry could still hear Louis' heartbeat and smell his flowery scent even though he was two hallways away from him. 

"You're supposed to be leading the way." Harry said and stopped, his bare feet sliding against the tile floor. He looked around the hallway he was in as he waited for the woman, who was still at the other end of the hallway. He caught a few of the woman nurses staring at him, obviously checking out his almost naked body, a pair of thin boxers being the only thing that covered any part of his body. 

Smiling sweetly at them, Harry took a few steps forward, stopping when he was only about three feet away from the three women. "Close your mouth, darlings. Some people may be a little to tempted to rip your jaws off when they hang like that." He said and laughed loudly when they gasped loudly, all three of them turning around and walking in different directions.

A smile still plastered on his face, Harry turned around and walked down the hallway, following after the nurse. Suddenly, everything stopped when Harry inhaled deeply, his nostrils being filled with a familiar scent. He watched in slow motion as the door the nurse was standing in front of opened and out walked a man in a black suit, his face having a few small wrinkles on it though it was like looking in a mirror. 

"Dad?" Harry asked quietly, his heart skipping a beat when he realized his father was the man behind all the tests that he has ever been subjected to, the man who was supposed to protect him from harm but threw him head first into it. Everything began to fit together then, like small pieces of a puzzle that had been slowly pieced together throughout the years... Desmond Styles was the same man who tried to give Harry a normal life, but also took his sanity away... 

He was the reason Harry was locked in the room with an omega who had never even got to experience what it felt like to walk across a sandy beach as the sun soaked into his skin. He was the fucking reason Louis had been scrubbed inside out, but even as Harry realized all of this, he couldn't bring himself to hate his father. He only felt such strong feelings for people who deserved it, and Des didn't even deserve Harry's hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to do this, but we will be updating this story a little slower for the next few weeks. The person I co-write with is finishing with school and won't have time to write her chapter, so until she does, I won't be able to update. I am terribly sorry.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise I will update as soon as possible.
> 
> Much love, Cynthia


	14. Leann ||13||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that I said in the previous chapter that the story would have slow updates, but I decided to take over it while she finishes school. I felt bad for doing that to you guys, so there will be an update everyday, or every other day. 
> 
> XX-Cynthia

Through the thick walls, Leann could faintly hear the wind blowing through the trees, creating a soothing song that lulled her into a state of calmness, which was rare considering her alpha was always on alert, even if it was weak.

She slowly let her eyes close and her body go limp, breathing deep, even breaths as she gave up the fight against the people surrounding her. She ignored the loud patter of people walking around the room and instead strained her ears, a small smile dancing on her lips when she heard birds chirping in the distance.

Despite the cool of the table seeping through her clothes, and the straps squishing her boobs, stomach and legs, this was the most relaxed she had been in ages. She was used to experiments far worse than this. She had grown used to having her insides poked and played with, used to getting new scars to further cover her skin, but this experiment was different. All that really had happened to her was she was knocked out and when she woke up, she was strapped to this table. 

Of course she had freaked out a little, her alpha was weak, it actually being considered one of the weakest the university had ever seen, which is why they ran tests on her so often. They knew it was weak, but they wanted to see what would happen if they made it even weaker, made it to where her alpha didn't have enough strength to rise for days, leaving her a weak, worthless body that was no different than a human's.

As the memories ran through her heard, she couldn't help but clench her hands into fists. Those were memories she didn't want to remember, but the problem was, those were her only memories she has left to remember. She didn't have a life before she was thrown in here, at least not one she could remember. 

"Leann, I am going to need all your attention." Someone said, their voice masculine and scratchy, reminding her of the countless doctors that used to 'take care' of her.

She slowly opened her eyes, her brown orbs searching the room for a second before they landed on the man next to her. She smiled softly up at him, knowing if she was sweet and cooperative that they would limit the pain as much as they could.

"It's all yours." She said softly, her voice velvety and sweet, unlike all the other alphas. Growing up, she learned that most people who gave into their alphas became mean and violent, and she didn't want that to happen to her. 

So, she cooperated with her alpha and allowed it to stay alert all the time, as long as it didn't make her do irrational things, like the little girl down the hall from her those many years ago that ended up getting killed because she woke up during a procedure. Her alpha had freaked out, causing her to move which made one of the doctors accidentally slice one of her main arteries, causing her to bleed out within a matter of seconds. 

"I am going to give you a sleeping sedative, but I need you to relax." The doctor said, lifting up a syringe full of clear liquid. Leann nodded softly and closed her eyes, scrunching them shut tightly when she felt the needle pierce the skin on her arm, followed by a rush of warmness that flowed throughout her veins. 

She felt her mind begin to go blank as her body went heavy, but before she lost consciousness, she heard the doctor tell to nurse to grab a scalpel. Her body tried to tense up, but it was completely numb, and soon, her mind did the same and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, images of the doctor's face flashing through her mind, then nothing. Complete darkness surrounded her. 

\---

Bright lights blinded Leann the moment she opened her eyes. She inhaled shakily and blinked rapidly for a few seconds before finally getting used to the light that was hanging just above her head. Focusing on her body, she wiggled her fingers and toes, moved her legs and arms, and finally wiggled her butt and torso, frowning when there was no soreness, nor could she find any constraints. 

Carefully, she moved the light out of her way and sat up, looking around the room and seeing that it was just her, the doctor and a few other nurses, though their backs were faced away from here, all of them focusing on a x-ray that was on the screen. 

Leann stood up, her legs a little wobbly, and quietly crept up behind them, trying to look at the x-ray, though all she saw was white and black. "What is that?" She asked, knowing she probably shouldn't have but her damn curiosity got the best of her. 

Jumping slightly, the doctor spun around and reached into his pocket, his fingers curling around something before he sighed in relief and relaxed, smiling softly at Leann before he turned back to look at the screen. "That would be your reproductive system. It look's like the serum worked." Doctor -glancing at his name tag, she quickly noted his name was Evan Peters- Peters said, running his fingers over the picture as he looked at it, a dreamy look in his eyes.

Leann furrowed her eyebrows and took a step back, quickly looking down at her stomach and seeing there was nothing different. She still had all eight of her scars, no more or no less, and she still had the black birthmark on her hip that was very prominent, even against her dark skin. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, folding her arms protectively over her stomach as she glanced up at the doctor, her brown eyes reflecting her innocence. 

Grinning widely, almost wickedly, the doctor spun around and looked at Leann, his eyes instantly falling on her stomach. "What I mean, Leann, is you no longer have a female reproductive system. You still have a vagina, of course, but now you are able to get another woman pregnant, rather than you getting pregnant." He said, taking a step forward and running his finger along a scar that started right under her armpit and ended just above her underwear line.

Jumping slightly and gulping loudly, Leann jerked away from the Doctors touch and took a step back, trying to digest the new information she had just received, but she had no idea how she was supposed to react. But, before she could even say anything, a nurse came running into the room, her eyes wide and full of panic.

"Doctor Peters, we have an emergency. Harry Styles found out who has been funding our experiments, as well as running them, and he isn't too happy about it." She spoke quickly, her words rushed, before she gestured for him to follow after her. She turned around and ran out of the room, everyone in the room jumping when they heard a loud, feral growl echo throughout the hallway, followed by a loud crashing noise.


	15. Harry ||14||

Harry watched through tinted eyes as Desmond slowly walked out of the room. His eyes racked over his father's body, taking in the way the black tie was hanging tightly around his neck, to the fingers from his left hand that were curled around his right wrist, his arms locked in front of him as he stood straight, looking stereotypically how the leader of the council was supposed to look. 

His thinning brown hair that was streaked with white was disheveled, but still looked neat, and his brown eyes were locked on Harry, a green ring rimming his pupil as his alpha began to rise and assess Harry, much like the younger man was doing to his father. Minutes passed before either of them spoke, nobody in the hallway even daring to breath in fear they would set one of the alphas off. 

It was Desmond who broke the silence, his deep, raspy voice echoing in the hallway and wrapping around Harry's body, feeling as if it would suffocate him. "I never meant for you to get hurt in any of the experiments." were the words he spoke, the words that wrapped around Harry's heart tightly, like an iron fist enclosing it and refusing to lessen its grip. 

His head swimming, Harry glanced up at his father and scoffed almost silently, the noise only being audible to alpha's ears. "So the whole, "Don't harm a hair on his precious head" was just an act? You knew exactly what was going to go on during those experiments?" Harry questioned rather than stated, lifting his arms in the air and doing air quotations, the simple movement having more than just one persons heartbeat pick up speed. 

Rolling his eyes, Desmond began to fiddle with his tie, his eyes not once leaving Harry's. "I wouldn't call it an act, I would call it a father who knew exactly what the doctors intended to do to his son's alpha. A father who was warning them, letting them know they better take it slow or it would be their asses hanging above my fireplace." The last word he spoke rang throughout the hallways, his alpha growing and trying to make him seem more threatening then he actually was. 

"So, it has been you this entire time?" Harry growled, the overwhelming pain he had just felt moments prior, now dissipating, his anger burning it out of his system. All he could see now was red. His vision was rimmed with red and his eyes were pinned on his father, his alpha watching his every move.

"Oh Harry, stop acting like a child and get over it. So I had you thrown into a few tests. It wasn't like I would let you get seriously hurt." Desmond spoke, his eyes focusing on something behind his son, giving his head a slight inclination before he turned his burning gaze back onto Harry. 

Standing up straight, Harry growled under his breath and pointed at a scar that started just below his right nipple and ended at the top of his belly button. "What the fuck does this look like? You think I liked having my fucking insides played with? That I liked being shocked when my alpha acted up?" His voice grew deeper and more threatening, his alpha growing irritated with Des.

Rolling his eyes yet again, as if on instinct, Desmond reached into his pocket and pulled out a large syringe full of yellow liquid. "You've left me no choice." He said, shaking his head as he slowly began to walk forward. The elder alpha thought he could out smart Harry's alpha, that he could get the jump on him because he was older and wiser, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

The second Des even started to move closer to Harry with the needle, the boy growled loudly, the sound echoing throughout the halls and sending a shiver down everyone's spine, and spun around, pushing the male that was behind him against the door harshly, creating a giant dent in the metal door. 

"Thought you could fucking trick me?" Harry asked as he slowly, ever so slowly, turned around and pinned his gaze on his father, his eyes darker than they have ever been and his alpha angrier than it had ever been. He took a large step forward, and Des took a step back, his alpha warning him that they were no match against Harry, even if they were older and had more fighting experience. 

"Have you forgotten so quickly? Do I need to remind you just what I can do?" Harry asked, laughing loudly, the noise animalistic and not at all human. He watched helplessly as Harry crouched down, the younger boy showing his sharp canines before he lunged at his father.

Des stayed completely still, his eyes screwing shut as he waited for impact, an impact that never came. He cautiously opened one eye and standing in front of him was Harry, who hadn't moved an inch. Furrowing his eyebrows, Desmond patted down his body, his eyes widening as he realized the syringe that was previously in his hands, was now gone. 

"Looking for this, father?" Harry asked, lifting up his right hand and showing the needle with the yellow liquid inside caught firmly between his thumb and pointer finger, a grin plastered on his face. Inhaling shakily, Des realized Harry could have done a lot worse but he hadn't, so he took a step forward and extended his arm.

"Give me the needle, Harry. You have no idea what it is you are messing with." Des said calmly, his face neutral. He didn't want to freak out and show Harry how important that syringe full of liquid was, knowing that his son would keep it, or even possibly break it, just to piss his father off that much more.

Twirling the syringe around in his fingers, Harry slowly began to walk towards Des, but stopped when he was a few feet away from him. "What is it?" He asked, glancing down at it curiously. He knew it must be important, especially if it was his father who was carrying it around. His father, who apparently he knew nothing about.

Flicking his eyes behind Harry, he shook his head softly when he seen Dr. Peters and Jenna come into view at the far end of the hallway. "Come, join the party. The more the merrier, right?" Harry asked as he stepped aside and turned around, grinning widely at the doctor and the nurse, who he had heard coming a few minutes ago. He inhaled deeply, his eyes darkening when he smelt another scent on them, a scent that belonged to a female.

"Do you guys enjoy what you do?" He asked as he stared down at the needle, becoming entrapped in the way the air bubbles moved from the top to the bottom every time he tilted the needle even the slightest bit. When nobody answered, he glanced up from underneath his eyelashes and pursed his lips in a slight pout.

"Nobody wanna talk with me?" He asked, pouting deeper when a few seconds passed by and the only thing that he was able to hear was his fathers steady breathing, and Jenna's and Dr. Peters' heavy breathing. "Fine." He murmured and shrugged, suddenly sidestepping and locking his free arm tightly around his fathers neck, tightening his hold on him when his father began to struggle and pull at Harry's arms.

Lifting up the syringe, Harry placed it in between his teeth and took off the cap, spitting it behind him, before he placed the sharp tip against his father's neck. "I wanna know what the fuck is in this and I wanna know why the fuck you guys are locking me, and other people up for your special little experiment." As he spoke, he applied a little pressure to his father's neck and watched with bright eyes as a bright red drop of blood began to form around the small hole in his father's neck. 

Desmond's body suddenly went limp in Harry's arms, causing his muscles to buldge even more as he tried to support both of their weights, though it really wasn't that much of a struggle. "Giving up so..." Harry began, only to be cut off when he heard quite sobs coming from his and Louis' room. He strained his ears, taking note of three different heartbeats, one much quicker than the other two. 

Growling loudly, Harry shoved the needle into his father's neck, marveling as multiple people began to scream. Carelessly, he shoved his father's limp body down to the ground and stepped over him, leaving the now empty syringe sticking out of his neck. 

He pushed past all the people who were running to check on his father's unconscious body, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs to help him do what Harry had been denying him the ability to do when his arm was crushing his neck... All of them trying to help him breath. 

"Take me back to my room." Harry snarled when he reached Jenna, acting as if he hadn't just injected his father with an unknown substance that may or may not kill him, but he honestly couldn't care. Each experiment he had been placed in when he was younger could have killed him. 

The experiments grew more and more dangerous as they continued to test how strong his alpha truly was, but they had no idea what would finally kill his alpha. They had no idea if one of the higher bolts of electricity could have killed him, and his father had never stopped them, so why should he stop the liquid that is now coursing through his veins, the liquid about to take affect at any moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I apologize for how long it has taken for this update. I've been finishing with school and other shit going on, but from now on I will try to make the updates more consistent. This chapter isn't the best, and I realize that, but I wanted to give you guys something at the very least. I know in the tags that it has smut warnings and such, and I promise you that this story will start to pick up more and will have smut within the next few chapters, hopefully. Anywho, I hope you guys all have a lovely day!! Oh, I would also like to thank you all for the 90+ kudos on this story! It means a lot to me!! :)
> 
> Much love, Cynthia


	16. Dr. Peters ||15||

Everything seemed to move in slow motion before his eyes. The air blowing rapidly through his hair, that was flowing while being pushed back. His brown eyes were widen with surprise and shock at the same time. It all felt too unreal. He couldn't think straight because of the loose, dangerous alpha that was probably hurting people out there.

He could only imagine the blood that surrounded them, and continued to pour out of their lifeless bodies that were probably scattered everywhere. He had to do something before that monster did something far more worst. His two hands fisted together as he pushed through the running crowd of nurses and doctors that ran for their own life's.

But not him.

Everyone knew Evan Peters never coward away. Never. He had to be brave and strong. For the sake of himself. The chocolaty brown eyes he once held were now dark. Darker than any night sky. So sinister looking. Anger started to flared through his veins, sending an unfamiliar feeling through his chest. Something so intoxicating at the same time.

It was a rush of power and strength he was feeling. Somehow his own Alpha had activated inside of him. For the very first time.

In his whole entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The coauthor wrote this chapter and it is extremely short and doesn't really explain what is going on, other than Dr. Peters alpha has risen for the first time, but this is what she sent me to post. So, I took it upon myself to write a second part to this chapter!! I won't be posting it until later tonight or tomorrow, but now at least you guys have something to look forward to!!
> 
> Have a lovely day!!
> 
> Xx Cynthia


	17. Louis ||16||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely co-writer wrote this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy! Oh, I would also like to apologize for not updating recently. I have been busy with family things, and she has been writing but it seems like she has to write the same chapter a few times before it's perfect. Anywho, I hope you all are having a great day! Oh, and Happy Forth Of July to those of you who celebrate it!! :)

-Louis-

The blue eyed boy silently laid on his bed. Pondering wether to worry about Harry and ask for an explanation, or not ask him on why he had suddenly became so infuriated. Louis placed his two arms behind his head, angling them on top of each other, creating a triangle. Harry had left not long ago, leaving Louis the room to himself once more.

He had been widely confused, but Louis being Louis, couldn't find a logical explanation to whenever Harry had this types of unexplainable outburst of anger. Louis pressed his lips together, which created a firm line on his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows together, as he was deep in thought, thinking about what he might've done to make him angry.

Louis stayed like that for what seemed minutes but was literally seconds. He had not done anything wrong, or ever did anything wrong since they met. Louis decided to probably stand up and actually move around the room, since Harry was still out. He felt a little weird since he was used to moving around, back in his small room. And around the lab, where they used to put his body to work and stuff.

But first off he needed to pee, his bladder was literally crying help, since he had been stuck inside the room which seemed like forever. But what the weird thing is, that he hasn't been hungry or even craved for a drink of water. Now things were getting a little weird and suspicious.

Louis scratched the back of his neck, with one of his hands, while looking around the room. He quickly slipped off the bed, still scratching his neck, and walked towards the back of the room, where the toilet and sink sat at the corner of the wall.

Somehow he felt like he was being watched, but he couldn't see what. After some seconds of scratching he decided pull down his white sweat pants slowly, before sitting down on the toilet, though his eyes were still wandering around the room.

As he sat down his stomach started to pulse a little under his belly button. The pulse kinda hurt Louis a little bit. But he decides to shrug it off. His penis fell into the cold water that was on the bottom of the toilet, all the liquids he had been holding in, came out rushing out very fast. It felt so good that Louis even had to close his eyes tight.

The pressure he used to feel was now gone, but the pluses he felt under his stomach started getting a little more painful. Louis sat up, pulling his sweat pants up. He turned around, his blue irises widen with shock as he notice that a deep red liquid sat on the toilet. 'What the hell?' He thought. His mind immediately screaming for Harry.

The metallic smell started to linger up towards Louis nostrils, though he had wrinkled his nose with disgust. He started at it for a moment. He inhaled slowly, and back away a little. His eyes roamed around the room. A flash of embarrassment reflected on his eyes, as if someone was watching. 

He quickly shook it off as his eyes darted back at the pool of blood on the toilet. One of Louis' hands quickly pushed the button on top of toilet, letting it flush all the way. He looked down and notice a trail of blood, flowing down from his genital part toward his thighs. He gasped out loud, noticing his white sweat pants covered with blood.

What was happening to him? Is this normal? Louis quickly walked towards the sink beside the toilet. He turned on the faucet and rinsed his hands on the cold water, cupping a little of it with his hands, bringing up towards his pants. He tried washing it off but it only made it worst.

Louis started panicking a little, his eyes almost popped out of head. The blood was now smeared all over his white sweat pants giving it a pink color, which looked pretty on his clothes.

He was too distracted with the new color he created on his own, that suddenly the pulsing became stronger than before. Louis' put his hand on top of stomach. And quickly walked back to his bed, and laid on his back.

It became stronger and stronger, that it even started to make Louis cry a little. It hurt him like hell. He started to whimper a little as the pluses started feeling worst. He could feel tears brimming through the edges of his eyelids.

Louis turned his body around on the bed, burying his face on his sheets. As he cried into them, letting his wet salty tears get all over the place. What was he supposed to do?


	18. Nova ||17||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long! I was waiting for this specific chapter before I could write my own, and here it is! I will have my chapter, which is from Harry's pov, later tonight! :) I hope you all enjoy this wonderful chapter my co-author wrote!

-Nova-

Dark red blood could be seen being drawn out of Nova's arms. This was making her wince whenever they sticked the needle deeper into her thin layer of skin. As the blood came out, the weaker she felt. She closed her eyes as tight as she could, whenever they would stick the needle into another part of her body.

The poor girl little new what was happening, but all she knew was that this wasn't the normal 'routine' she was having. All she knew was that her life was about to change. For good. Her mind settle in the most secure place that she could mentally make up, and that was thinking about the good things she had done.

But all those good things ended up being the worst. She couldn't let her herself be emboldened by fear. Nova was screaming for help. But nothing was helping. The pain was causing her to block every single thought in her mind, as if it seemed to bring alive her darkest deepest memories. Like men touching her innocent fragile body, and feeling the pain, that took all of that away.

Or seeing other girls like her, brutally abuse and treated as animals. Though she was one of them. She could clearly remember the pain. The pain in her face, her arms, her back, her knees, her innocent places. Men destroyed the young girl she used to be.

Sometimes those men would starve her until she could no longer breathe. Until she could longer gain conscious of her surroundings, so they could pleasure themselves into her. But Nova knew these men would pay. Every single little drop of pain she felt. Though the pain she felt wasn't as bad as the ones in her past. It still felt like it.

Her eyes still remained squinted close and shut. Little noticing that her tears had somehow, spilled out of her eyes. She gasp and at the same time as she opened her mouth. She was crying over nonsense. Over her disgusting past. In front of people. Nova didn't pay attention to a single person who spoke to her, over and over, repeated her name again and again.

Her chest felt heavy and unsettling. Nova had been too overwhelmed. She took in a shake breath and wiped her tears with one of her free hands. Letting her cold finger tips touch her warm tears, under her eyelids. The blueness of her eyes had darken into a different shade of blue. The one that you could no longer see into.

The one that had become a storm.


	19. Harry ||18||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best chapter! I just quickly and wrote it so I could get it to you guys, but I promise my next chapter will be better. Way better! 
> 
> Have a great day!! xx

Harry paced in front of the metal door, his fingers threading through his messy mop of curls. He tugged at them, his nerves growing more and more shot with each second that ticked by. He could feel him, the alpha with a tremendous amount of anger. He wasn’t too far from where they were, and Harry could practically smell the anger that was dripping out of his pores.

He didn’t know who the alpha was, but he knew he needed to get to Louis. This alpha posed a threat to the small omega in the room, and Harry would tear him to shreds if he was even in the same room as him. As the strange alpha grew closer, Harry could hear his heavy breaths he exhaled through his nose, hear his heartbeat that was beating ten times the normal rhythym, and smell the scent of a freshly risen alpha. 

Everything began to turn a red tint as Harry’s alpha grew, making his back straighter, his vision clearer and his canines grow. This new alpha was out for blood, Harry could sense that, and the feeling this alpha gave him was one he wasn’t comfortable with. He was used to fighting alphas that were experienced, not ones who had just changed not even ten minutes ago. They were always the most aggressive ones, but they also sucked when it came to fighting so if need be, Harry could take this alpha out at any time he wanted to.

Finally, the sound of the lock clicking open reached his ringing ears. He shoved past the nurse and ran into the room, spotting his omega on the bed. His nose was suddenly clogged with the fresh scent of blood, and it took him only seconds to spot the blood that stained Louis’ once white sweatpants. 

Panic took over, and his alpha retreated. He rushed to the bed and pulled Louis into his lap, ignoring the fact that his pants would become stained with blood too. All of his worries about his father and the experiments began to fade away, his focus now being on the small boy who was shaking in his lap as tears streamed down his red cheeks.

“Louis, what’s wrong?” He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He didn’t want to scare him like he had just scared all those people out there. 

He lifted his large hand up to Louis’ cheek and wiped away the tears, his thumbs collecting the salty water. He began to rock out of instinct, knowing that the small movement would calm him down. Louis sobbed loudly and through a cracked filled voice, he told him that it had hurt.

Harry growled loudly, and set the boy beside him before he began to pace the small room. He has already attacked the leader of this whole fucked up organization, and pissed off an alpha enough that he has changed for the first time in his entire life. How much more could he do? Well, he could always attack all the staff, killing most of them, and sneak him and Louis out?

Nope, that’s out of the question. The two would be on the run for the rest of their life, if they didn’t get killed in the escape. They would never have one free moment to themselves. They would always be glancing over their shoulder, afraid that if they weren’t alert twenty four seven, that they would get captured and killed.

All of Harry’s thoughts went silent when his nose was attacked by the retched smell of the alpha, which was closer now than it had ever been. His head snapped towards the door and his canines grew, sharpening to a fine point that could rip through flesh with just a single ounce of pressure applied on it.

“Don’t move,” Harry had growled at Louis just as the door was sliding open, revealing the doctor that was his father’s second hand man. 

His eyes were yellow, his small canines bared in a threatening way. Harry eyed the small alpha, assessing him and finding each of his weak spots. He noticed how fast the alphas heartbeat was beating, meaning that if he were to puncture his juggler the doctor would bleed out within seconds, and nobody would be able to help him.

He also noticed the faint sparkle of regret in his glowing eyes. Harry smirked, knowing that if he held even an ounce of regret for what he was doing, then the alpha wouldn’t let him lash out. “Hello,” Harry said, his voice deeper than he had intended it. He felt as his canines sunk back into his gums, shooting small little pains throughout his mouth, and his fingernails sink back into his fingers.

His alpha had analyzed the other alpha, and decided that he wasn’t much of a threat. He was practically a newborn, meaning he had no control of his alpha and he wouldn’t know how to fight properly, even if his life did depend on it.

The doctor let out a guttural growl, one that had Harry laughing, but his small omega cowering back. Glancing over his shoulder one time, seeing Louis was hiding under the small blankets, he knew what he had to do. Stalking forward, he easily grabbed the doctor by the back of the neck and threw him out of the room, then followed after him.

Evan, which is what Harry thinks his name is, slid down the hallway on his back, his head bouncing on the tiled floor. “Instead of trying to fight me, which will undeniably end in your inevitable death, why don’t you go and take care of your boss?” Harry asked, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared at the doctor in distaste, watching in amusement as he scurried to his feet.

“We have unfinished business,” Evans said, his now frantic eyes searching Harry’s eyes, his alpha cowering back when he seen the larger alpha’s eyes shimmer, meaning his alpha wasn’t as asleep as Harry had acted like he was.

Fear seeped out of Evan’s pours, his freshly risen alpha retreating when he realized just how dangerous this really was. He had been so sure of himself before because he knew what Harry’s weaknesses were, but even then he knew his alpha was no match.

“You’re right, we do,” Taking a step forward, Harry began to rub his bottom lip with his pointer finger. “What are the side effects of the stupid serum you gave the omegas?”

Thump

Thump

Thump-stutter-thump

Silence

Harry’s ears pricked at the sound of Louis’ unsteady heartbeat. He tried to find it again, but no matter how hard he listened, there wasn’t one. “His heart stopped,” he growled as realization dawned on him. Before Dr. Evans could even react, or properly regain his footing for that matter, Harry was already in the room, his hands pressing on Louis’ fragile chest.


	20. Harry ||19||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Before you guys read this chapter, I would like to warn you guys that the smut is not the best. I wrote the beginning of this chapter, but my lovely co-writer wanted to write the end to see how her smut is, and I didn't get a chance to proof read it, so I hope it isn't too bad. She hasn't wrote smut too many times, so she apologizes if it isn't the best. I will be coming back soon to edit this chapter and spice it up to make it better, but until then, I hope you all enjoy it!!
> 
> Much love, xx

Frozen, ensnarled in an emotional turmoil that hadn’t existed prior, Harry just sits there as the Omega’s lifeless body lays motionless beneath his fists. A sudden presence steal’s all Harry’s attention. Protective, the Alpha bolts upright, bares his canines and searches the sunlit room. Even as the lucent light sears his untrained stare, he doesn’t stop, paranoia ringing in his ears until he pins his burning gaze on the doctor standing at the foot of the bed.

“You did this,” In his chest, the alpha’s heart stalls at just the thought of his omega being gone forever. “You killed him,” threatening a person has never been a problem to Harry, but his mind was in a frenzy. Worry was clawing at his chest because he knew he needed to help Louis, but anger was boiling in his veins and he had no idea which to act on.

“He was just a failed experiment. We’ll find you a new mate. A better one, if you will,” A wave of a hand and the doctor dismissed the small, pale body on the bed.

“A better mate?!?” Red rimmed the alpha’s vision as a deep snarl rips through his raw throat. “That’s all he is to you, is a failed experiment? An omega unworthy of saving” A hand shoving the doctor’s shoulder backwards, Harry followed suite and took a step towards him.

“Listen, Harry, this was my first time using the serum. I’m sorry my first experiment didn’t go as you were hoping, but we always have more test subjects,” turning his gaze to Louis, Evan licks his bottom lip and shrugs. “He was worthless. His body was too weak,”

“Don’t you fucking dare tell me that he was a failure. We both know what your disgusting intentions were.” Dull brown eyes lock with Harry’s, and the alphas stomach churned when he seen the fake sympathy the doctor was trying to show, in hopes to calm the alpha.

“Think what you will, Harry, but I am curious as to why an alpha of your power is so worried about an omega like Louis,” They both knew what he meant. They both knew Evan was asking why Harry, the son of one of the most well respected alphas in the world, is worrying about Louis, the omega who is at the bottom of the chain, so much so that he is below even the poorest of people's  level.

Still like a statue, Harry bits back a smart remark he so badly wanted to say and eyes Dr. Evans. Careful as to what he says, the alpha opens and closes his mouth, knowing if he said the wrong thing there wouldn’t just be one death today. “I’m not worried, just disgusted by the fact that you would be willing to kill so many people to achieve the title of the world’s greatest doctor,” sharp pains shoot through his heart at the believable, but painful lie.

Nodding his head, the doctor goes to respond but a sudden gasp of breath had both alphas spinning around and watching as the body that was once lying lifeless on the bed, shoots up and gasps in deep breathes, his blue eyes blindly searching the room for a second before they fell on Harry and the doctor.

“What was that?” voice so small it has Harry’s heart aching, he rushes to the boy and watches as tears begin to fall past his red rimmed eyes, eyes that were once glossed over with white. Uncontrollable, the Alpha acts on instinct, takes his small, trembly form into his arms and hums in approval when he curls up in his lap.

“Hush,” he breathes silkily into his strawberry scented hair.  “Quiet down, you’re safe now, you’re okay,” But it doesn’t feel  _ okay,  _ not with how the creature in his arms is acting–like the world is at its ends. “Are you okay?” the stupid question came out a whisper, sounding so rare coming from the alpha.

“No!” A shrilly answer, followed by the omegas face burying in Harry’s chest. Tears soaked the alphas shirt, but all he was worried about was calming down his boy.

Disturbed, confused to the point of desperation, to make this  _ better,  _ the Alpha presses frantically, “Then what’s wrong, tell me,” The door across the room was being shut as Dr. Evans left, acting like he was giving them space when he was really intrigued as to what just happened. Once he left the room, he rushed down the hallway and went straight to his office, his eyes falling on Louis’ machine, where everything seemed to have spiked, including the omega’s strength and tolerance to the serum.

“T-That place was so dark. I couldn’t breath. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything but feel as they tore my body apart before throwing me down a pit. All I remember is spiraling down into nothing, but there were voices shouting at me, telling me things I… I can’t,” hands fisting at Harry’s shirt as the omega desperately clings to his body, all the alpha does it brush his hands through the omegas hair and rock him back and forth, whispering things to Louis that nobody would know, not even the people who were watching them on the screens right now.

Vindictive _ ,  _ the past, the  _ demons’  _ very  _ essence  _ replenishes in his bloodstream, the echoes of cruelty trapped within the endless circuit of his arteries and veins, going around and around his stone-still body. _ “I’m sorry! I’ll be good from now on, I won’t hurt people no more! Just stop! My alpha doesn’t like this!” _

The omega, even in his current state, seems to realize that alpha has become unresponsive to him, his body still beneath his. “Harry?” Quiet, so he didn’t scare him, Louis tips his head back and open his bloodshot eyes, only to see Harry was staring out into space, his green eyes dull and unreadable. “Harry?” Repeating himself, Louis sniffles quietly and places his hand gently on the alphas cheek, but that seemed to do the trick.

The alpha snapping out of his own thoughts, the world was suddenly being turned upside down as Louis was flopped onto his back, a thin, but muscular body wedging itself between his legs. Red eyes locked with blue eyes, fire meeting ice, creating an exhilarating jolt that ran throughout both of their bodies.

The past twenty minutes seemingly forgotten, Harry’s red orbs turn back to their original shade and he smiled a small, but sweet smile. “Ready to do what this hospital wants us to do?” wanting to get this experiment over with so he can take Louis home with him and away from this awful place, Harry decides to cut to the chase.

“You mean..” Louis asks, his tongue slipping between his teeth. He didn’t know whether he was ready or not, but he knew that despite his wishes and wants, they would be forced to fuck one way or another, so why not let him enjoy it while he can? Nodding, Louis lets out a deep breath and quickly wipes away the tears that remained underneath his eyes.

A grin overtook Louis’ vision before Harry moved back, revealing his beautiful face that hovered  hovered inches above Louis, his pink lips thick and plump compared to Louis’ thin pale ones. “May I?” Harry asked him, his green eyes flickering between Louis’ radiant orbs, down to his lips, then back up.

With a single nod of his head, Louis wrapped his small arms around Harry’s neck, his breathing heavy until he felt a soft pair of lips press against his, then his breathing became non existent. His omega began to chant ‘More more more’ in his head, but Louis refrained himself from pushing Harry’s face down further.

Harry’s alpha was alert, drinking in the way the omega tasted, the way his flowery scent began to spread around the room, and the way his soft lips felt pressed against his. It was driving him insane, to the point that his alpha began to claw at Harry’s insides, desperate for more. It needed more than a few sloppy kisses with their tongues, and it needed to have all these bloody clothes off.

Growling, Harry disconnected his lips from Louis’ long enough to rip off not only this shirt, but the small omegas too. Neither of them said anything, Louis’ omega eagerly staring at Harry’s chest while Harry was trying not to focus on his knot that began to form at the base of his penis.

When they reconnected it wasn’t as sweet as it had been. Their chests collided with each other and their teeth clanked against one another before Harry was shoving Louis backwards onto the bed, his legs moving on either side of his body so he was now straddling him.

Both of their common sense were gone. They both gave into their inner animals, knowing if they were to stay completely aware and coherent than this process would take a lot longer. Louis’ thighs began to grow slick as his asshole loosened up, his own natural lubricant rolling from his once puckered hole and staining the thin pair of pants he had on.

“Too many clothes,” the alpha growled against the younger boys lips. With one of his hands, he reached between the two of them and shoved his hand into Louis sweatpants, then yanked them off.

A low, guttural growl built up his raw throat and escaped when he felt Louis’ small, but thick length slap against his bare stomach before it fell back against the omega’s stomach. “Fuck,” Harry growled, his red eyes locking with Louis’ and that’s when the omega knew he was a goner.

He didn’t have time to react before he was being flipped over and his face was being buried in the pillow, making his cheeks spread and reveal his dripping wet hole. He didn’t bother covering up, knowing when an alpha got to this point there was no coming back.

“Please, fuck me,” a small, broken whimper compared to Harry’s powerful voice. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” and if that didn’t have his alpha’s blood boiling, then he had no idea what.

Harry drug his dull fingernail down Louis’ spine, feeling as goosebumps arised on his pale skin. “Oh, kitten,” Harry murmured when his eyes finally strayed to the place that was driving his alpha absolutely insane.

Louis’ asshole was stretched, his pink hole glistening in the faint light in their concealed bedroom. Not being able to hold himself back anymore, Harry pulled his pants down and let his own penis spring free. The tip of his was noticeably thicker than the rest of his cock, but that was do to the thick knot he was about to plant in Louis.

“Relax,” was the only thing Harry said before he lined up his leaking penis with Louis’ hole and, with clenched teeth, he shoved his hard cock completely in, bottoming out in only seconds.

Harry gasping and Louis moaning, both of their bodies were already filled with pure pleasure. Velvety walls clenched tightly around Harry’s cock, making his penis become squashed almost painfully in his tight hole. “FUCK,” Harry shouted, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

His vision went black and nothing made sense anymore besides the warm wetness that enveloped his sensitive cock. Without giving his small omega time to adjust to the sudden stretch, Harry pulled back and snapped his hips forward, once again burying himself deep inside Louis.

“More,” Louis cried out, his hand fisting in the sheets. Tears were forming in his eyes as his asshole scream in pain, but the pain slowly started to melt away and was replaced with raw pleasure.

Doing as the omega says, Harry pulls out and shoves back in, soon creating a steady rhythm that had their small bed slamming against the wall. Harry’s loud moans ricocheted around the room, masking Louis’ much quieter ones. Small hands grasping at anything, Harry scream loudly as sharp fingernails dug into his back and scraped down, a few of them surely breaking skin.

The pain pushed him to go faster and harder, skin on skin soon being heard throughout the room as Harry’s hips began to connect with Louis’ ass hard. “Fuck, Harry,” the omega moaned, his innocent mouth saying such dirty words that had the alpha going crazy, making his knot grow thicker and thicker, threatening to be released at any second.

Flipping Louis over carefully but quickly, Harry rolled over onto his back and brought Louis along with him. “Ride me, Kitten. Fast, and hard,” his eyes dark with lust, Harry watches as the omega bounces unsurely at first, then begins to build a steady rhythm.

His hands leading the omegas small hands to his chest, Harry reaches behind them and grabs ahold of Louis’ soft ass, kneading each cheek between his large hands. He felt as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm, until finally his vision went black and his entire body shook as spurt after spurt shot inside Louis before his knot was being buried deep inside of him, latching onto the omegas walls.

Nothing registers to the alpha was he falls into a state of oblivion, Louis walls still milking his cock. His knot, which is what an alpha only gives to the omega they are meant to spend their life with, stays lodged deep inside of Louis, meaning the omega was now Harry’s, whether the council or anybody liked it.

Louis collapsed down against the alphas sticky chest as he comes down from his own high, small whimpers escaping past his lips as Harry’s still extremely hard penis continues to throb inside of his sensitive hole, but if either of them tried to move it, they would end up killing the omega in the process. The alpha’s knot would detach when it was ready to, but nobody knew how long it would take.

Seconds, minutes, or even days could pass, but no matter how long it took, nobody was to interrupt them, that is, if they want to keep their head.

_ A once beautiful thing is now turned into a dirty job. A job only the lowest of the lowests will be affected by. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
